Into the Abyss
by KaiRonith57
Summary: After the disastrous tournament, Harry is captured by Voldemort and sent to another world. The ritual did not work the way Voldemort intended, and Harry is sent to a reality that exists in madness and impossibility. Will Harry survive this new world? And will he ever come back home?
1. Chapter 1

At two separate points in Europe, two people were thinking of each other, but with different intents in mind. At 4 Pivot Drive in Surry, a certain green-eyed teen was wallowing in grief and anger caused by a certain snake-like man. At a manor in a unspecified place in northern Europe, a certain snake-like man was reading a prophecy concerning him and a certain green-eyed teen. Both were negative thoughts, one on revenge, one on possible murder, but these thoughts would bring them to each other in the foreseeable future.

Harry, at the time, was actually quite mad. He had just left Hogwarts for the summer and was stuck at the Dursley's. He had gotten no information from the supposed Order that had assembled, because of the Headmaster. His friends kept in touch, but they remained just as ignorant as Harry. He had just seen Voldemort rise and kill Cedric, he of all people should know what's happening, considering he was at the top of Voldemort's list people he wanted to kill.

At the same time, Voldemort was planning. One off his followers had managed to gain the information of the prophecy and had relayed the contents to him. One line bothered him "And either must die at the hand of the other" He was pondering the meaning when suddenly, inspiration struck him. He couldn't die if Potter was around, for only he could kill him! Yes, it was brilliant! He started to scheme, and called some of followers to him. Yes, this would work very well. For the first time in a while, Lord Voldemort smiled.

A few weeks later, Harry was walking to the store to buy groceries for the Dursley's. Even after all these years, he did all the work in the house. But, Harry was somewhat grateful for this, it allowed him to do something to get his mind off past events. It was a dangerous thing if Harry got bored, because it dragged him deeper and deeper in his ever growing depression. As he was pondering the reasons why Dumbledore would keep him in the dark for so long, he didn't notice a hooded figure in the shadows of the building he was passing. But he didn't miss the voice that yelled _Stupefy_! There wasn't enough time to react and the stream of red light hit him squarely in the back. The last thing he noticed was the hooded figure standing in triumph over him before darkness overtook him.

When he awoke, he was in a cell, shackled to the wall. "Awake?" a voice sounded in front of him. He bleary opened his eyes to find Voldemort himself standing there. "Ah, yes. I bet you're wondering why your here," He started before pausing. "I would tell you my plans, but that would be no fun. For now, we'll have a little fun as old aquantices." His liked curled in a mockery of a smile and Harry realized he was fucked. " _Crucio_!" Harry's nerves lit on fire, it was so much worse than in the graveyard. It was agony. His body felt like he was being dunked in basilisk venom then set on fire. His screams sounded far away, he was so lost in pain. It seemed to last forever before the pain stopped.

"Having fun?" Voldemort had a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you" Harry managed to say before his vision started to darken.

"Oh no, we can't have that, we're just getting started." A potion found it's way into his throat, instantly waking him up, before the pain struck again. His screams were mixed with laughing as they echoed through the halls.

Harry had no idea how much time passed. It was just a constant cycle of pain, eating and sleeping. Voldemort especially liked to watch him scream, Bellatrix was a close second. Various Death Eaters would come and 'have fun' with him. The only saving grace was that it was rarely physical, most preferred to use magic to inflict pain upon him. Then, one day, something changed. An unfamiliar Death Eater came into his tiny cell, unlocked his chains and dragged him down the hall. Everything was blurry without his glasses, they had broken recently, but he could make out the trail of blood he left behind as he was dragged down the hallway. This was his chance to escape, he knew, but there was no energy or fight in him. He was just so, so tired and hurting. He was ashamed to wish everything wold be over soon. He could hardly bare it. But as soon as that thought came into mind, he thought of Hermione, of Ron and the Weasly's, and Sirius. They would be distraught if he died, they would miss him. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live, for them. But as soon as that thought came, and the strength it carried, he was thrown into the middle of what appeared to be a circle with an incomplete star in the center. His ribs ached as they made contact with the floor and he curled into a ball, all thoughts of escape or fight left him. He could see, through his hands, the blurry outlines of both runes and Death Eaters surrounding him.

"Harry Potter, so nice of you to grace us with your presence" Voldemort smiled down at him, a cruel smile devoid of anything but dark amusement. Harry tried to lift his body up with what little strength he had, but failed and collapsed down onto the ground. All the Death Eaters laughed at the display, but one Severus Snape looked on in masked horror. The boy had been missing for three weeks and the Order did not know what had happened to him. They had searched and searched, but they couldn't find a trace of him. It seems as if he was here all along. And by the looks of it, wasn't treated nicely. He looked like a skeleton and was covered in blood and bruises. When Severus glimpsed his eyes, they looked glazed over in pain. The usual fire behind his eyes was gone, leaving nothing behind. As much as he hated the boy, Severus could not help but feel pity. Pity and great sadness that a boy of fifteen had been a prisoner of war that he had no right to be in. Severus did not now what he would do if it was his godson in that position, and for the first time, he felt pity for Sirius.

As a spy mourned for the boy on the ground, Voldemort continued his monologue. "I have decided to send you somewhere, somewhere you will never be able to return from. With you gone, no will be able to kill me ad I'll live for ever!" He gave a cruel laugh that his followers reflected. Harry once again pushed himself up, this time succeeding. "You will never win." He weakly stated. "I am not the only one who goes against you. The Order will defeat you and you will rot in Hell like you deserve." Harry spat out then collapsed, using the last of his energy. As Voldemort and his followers just laughed at his statement, a line had been made in the ritual circle. The previous incomplete star had been completed with a shaky line of blood that Harry had accidentally made. Unfortunately for everyone there, that made the ritual much, much more dangerous.

"The only regret I have is the be unable to see your face when I kill your precious order and conquer Britain. Alas, some things have to be sacrificed in the long run." He shook his head in mock sadness."Go to Hell!" Harry tried to say, but it came out as a weak whisper, he was just too exhausted and defeated to do anything else. Voldemort just smiled and ordered his followers to start the ritual. Five low ranking Death Eaters stood at all five points of the previously incomplete star. They started chanting in Latin, the words unknown to Harry's ears. Soon, his body started to heat up. At first it was mildly uncomfortable, but as the ritual sped up in sped, the heat rose in temperature. It rose and rose until Harry couldn't take it any more and he let lose a scream. It felt like he was drowning in molten lava. He felt like he was melting, then turning into ash. He screamed and screamed as the pain got worse and worse. There was no end it seemed to Harry, only pain. The heat in his body didn't stop rising. It was so much worse then the Cruciatus Curse. That had a limit, this torture did not.

Unbeknownst to Harry, the ritual circle had started to glow. As the Death Eaters chanted, Voldemort watched on in satisfaction. He could tell something was wrong the moment Harry started to scream. Then Potter's body started to steam, and chaos reined. The previous unfinished star had started to shine to almost an unbearable light. His Death Eaters chanting started to scream in tune with Potter. Then, before his eyes, the men slowly dried out. Their blood flowed out of their bodies, through their ears, eyes mouth, leaving behind a shriveled husk. It flowed to the ritual circle and followed the lines of the star to the center, where Potter was still screaming. When the first drop of blood reached Potter, his screams got louder, to the point where the noise was inhuman. It disturbed everyone there, even Voldemort, not that he would ever admit it. The blood from his Death Eaters started to cover Potter's body, moving up to his face. It started to pour into his body, cutting off his screams when it entered his mouth. The teen grabbed his throat and writhed on he ground, unable to breathe. The people present watched in morbid fascination and horror as the blood from the Death Eaters formed a dome around Potter and he dissapered from view. It was absolutely silent as they watched the dome of blood shift and swirl, presumable with Potter struggling underneath. Suddenly, the dome of blood dispersed and flowed out, seemingly melting into the ground, but to everyone's surprise, there was nothing underneath. Absolutely nothing. The silence was broken up by the sound of several people retching. Voldemort scowled in annoyance, he would have to punish them later for their weakness. But now, now they would celebrate. "Harry Potter is finally gone!" He announced. "He had been banished from this world and will never be seen again! He can no longer stand in my way!" His loyal followers cheered and Voldemort smiled. Finally, things were going his way.

Snape discretely made his way out of the manor. He had to tell Dumbledore and the Order of what happened here. They deserved to here from him rather than a low-life Death Eater. He himself was trying not to be sick at the way Potter had screamed or the way the blood had forced itself out of the Death Eater's bodies. But he was not some weak-willed coward. He would inform the Order then have a drink, or two, or get black-out drunk as he avoided thinking about his failures to Lily's son. Yes that was a good plan. Maybe he could knock himself out for a few days? Snape wondered if he had a potion for that. But first, he had news to deliver.

When Harry awoke, he was aching all over. The last thing he remembered was drowning. He had tasted something metallic enter his mouth as he was screaming, then suddenly it was blocking his throat and he couldn't scream, let alone breathe. He finally went unconscious as soon as the liquid started to form a dome around him, not the he knew that fact. Next thing he knew, he was here. Where ever 'here' was.

He opened his eyes and regret it immediately. It looked like the manor, but at the same time, it did not. There were some similarities, like the structure, the summoning circle and the decor, but that was where they ended. His head hurt as he looked around the room he was in. The walls were covered in a black substance that shifted from liquid to solid to gas in a cycle all in a moment. There was a creature in the corner hidden in the shadows that looked to be shining and suck in light all at once and when he met its eyes, he saw the death of a star reflected in its eyes. Harry felt something slide down his face the longer he looked at the creature with stars in its eyes. He blinked and it was gone, and Harry discovered the liquid on his face was blood. He blinked again and all he could see was red from the blood pouring out of his eyes. He blinked and found himself lying on the floor with something screaming in pain as music in the background. He blinked and realized it was himself. He grabbed his head as the agony of the world rushed in. His body felt like it was being crushed underneath an oppressive force and he soon lost the ability to breathe. He could hear singing in the distance, the song sounding of lifedeathrebirthcreationpainpain pain Pain Pain PAin PAIN, the sounded tearing his mind apart after every note, and Harry closed his eyes for the last time, his silent screams blending into the song sounding him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke to a blinding headache and an aching body. He groaned and sat up, surprised at the lack of chains. As he opened his eyes, he noticed nothing. Even with his blurry vision, Harry could tell that there was nothing around him. There was no color, no plants, no buildings just…nothingness.

"Where am I?" He muttered as he looked around, wide eyed at the absence of everything. "What happened to me?" He whispered, then grabbed his head in pain as he felt the seams of his mind unravel. "Where am I? What happened? I don't understand, I don't understand, I don't-" Then a thought struck him, in the space that was not space in a moment of time that was indistinguishable from the next. "I'm dead. I died from the ritual and the-" Images flashed through Harry's mind, of shadows and stars and music that broke his mind. He tightened his grip on his head. "I-I'm dead." Harry stated again, tears dripping down his face.

" _Yes,_ " a voice agreed with him. Harry stood up in a flash, and crouched in a defensive position, trying not to think too hard on how he was able to stand on nonexistence. He twisted his head back and forth, trying the end the source of the voice.

"Where are you? Who are you?" He asked to the nothing of non-space in front of him. Then, something materialized. It had a vaguely humanoid shape, but Harry couldn't tell where the being ended and where nothing began. He thought he saw the outline of wings, but it only lasted for a moment. And it shifted too, not in shape, but in feeling. The longer Harry looked at the being in from of him, he felt _pain, grief, acceptance, sorrow, joy, depression, pain, void-_ " You're Death." For there was nothing else that could have that presence

" _Yes,_ " The being-Death- agreed, not with a voice, but as a presence in the nothingness around Harry.

"So, is this the afterlife then?" Harry asked, somewhat resigned. Death nodded, or at least Harry thought he did.

"Well fuck." Harry let that information sink in, then," Am I allowed to know what happened to my friends? How the war will turn out, or already have turned out? Did they win, or-"

" _You were not meant to be here_." The entity responded, not answering his question.

"Here?" Harry asked, surprised, "Here as in dead, or here as in the world that-" _broke my mind._

" _Both_ " was conveyed through _the two were so tired and broken, they drowned the pills at the same time and never woke up again, The mother pleaded for the man to spare her child but he killed them both in the end._

"Where is here?" Harry asked after Death stopped projecting.

" _The space between. The Absence._ "

"Between what?"

" _Everything_ " Harry wanted to groan out loud, but settled for sighed instead.

"What about the other place?"

" _The place you were sent to is a dimension that exists above your own. It exists above and between every world, and is not meant to hold creature such as yourself. It contains that which cannot be contained on the mortal plane_ " Harry was reminded of stars bursting through the eyes of the shadows. And matter that flickered from liquid to gas to solid to something more in an instance.

"So it killed me?"

" _Yes_ "

"How did I end up there?" Harry felt _a man looking down at his hands, not knowing about the tumor was building up in his brain. The woman continued to go to work after being shot in the head, ignorant of the fact she was no longer on the plane of the living-_ and he was getting tired of the alteration between projections of Death and words.

"Great." It was silent in the existence of nothingness as there was nothing there to make sound other than the two non living beings. It was some time, or it was no time at all, for time didn't exist in the place between, before Death communicated again. But Death did not speak human language, _So how did Harry understand the words of a supreme entity-_

" _Death will offer you a deal._ " Harry looked at Death surprised.

"What? Why?"

" _You had a destiny in your world, and with Death too. To compensate for the loss, as the cosmic imbalance will eventually wipe out your race, Death offers you a chance to go back._ "

"Go back? To my world, to life?" Harry asked, hopeful and purposely ignored the comment about the fucking _extinction of his race._

Harry felt _two women joined together in death after_ -

"Yes! He interrupted before he had to experience the essence of Death again, "Yes, I

accept."

" _Before you know the conditions?_ "

"If it will get me back and help save my friends, then yes."

" _Acceptable, Death will let you go back to living and your world on two conditions_." Harry nodded, ignoring the way shadows had started to fill the non-space of emptiness around them.

" _First, you will retrieve my Hallows for Death_."

"Hallows? What are they and how would I even find them?" Harry asked, then waited for no time at all before Death answered him.

" _The Elder Wand, The Ring of Resurrection and The Cloak of Invisibility, find them and sacrifice them in Death's name, for they shall return to Death if you do_. _Secondly, Death cannot send you back to your world, as Death does not-_ " "But I thought you said-" _Fighting-blood-carnage-grief-agony-vengeance-helplessness_ Harry wisely shut his mouth and looked down, (or up?), in embarrassment, for one shouldn't interrupt Death. The shadows behind the supreme being rose even higher.

" _Death cannot send you back to your original dimension, but Death can send you back to the dimension you died in, as your soul is trapped in the Place of Absence for eternity if Death does not_." What _?_ " _But, in order to do so, Death would have to remake you with permission from Life itself. You would be remade into a creature of shadows, broken dreams, magic and Death, held together by force of will, a being able to survive in the Abyss._ " Harry didn't know what he thought about _that_ revelation, but of it allowed him to return to his friends… " _Then, to return to your home, you have to find the heart of the Abyss. Find the center, the beginning of all, and there is where you will have the chance to pass through the Veil of Death's own_." Death paused. " _So, Harry Potter, man touched by Fate, sculpted by Life and marked by Death, do you accept?_ "

The shadows behind Death swirled together in a crude representation of a hurricane, but Harry didn't focus on that. He looked straight at literal Death in front of him and gave a wide smile. If becoming a monster was the only way to save his friends, then, "Why the hell not, Yes!" The shadows surged forward, encasing the former wizard. It was strange, Harry thought as the nothingness of the non space disappeared from his vision, it didn't hurt. As Harry's humanity was stripped away, and his physical being faded into the shadows around him, he felt nothing, just a vague sense of blowing away in wind. He took a breath one last time as Harry Potter, the Wizard, the Human, alive or dead, and the shadows disappeared from the Absence.


End file.
